Open My Eyes
by Bird02
Summary: OH MY! I'm FINALLY updating! Sorry, everyone. After the demise of the Shredder and Foot Clan, Don meets his match in an unlikely place as he and his brothers struggle with growing pains and their new independence. Please R&R!
1. Night Watch

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or any related characters. Mirage Studios Inc. does._

_A/N: I've been thinking about doing this for a little while, but I wasn't sure. Read and review. Let me know what you think. Please no flames._

It was a hot, humid June night in New York City. Perched high upon a rooftop, watching the stores below closing for the night- the clerks fiddling with keys, the window lights the only brightness visible inside- were four brothers. This was the usual routine; make sure everyone got out all right, watch for purse snatchers catching a hapless coed off guard. But the night was still.

"Come on guys," one yawned. "Let's hit the park; this place is dead." He absent-mindedly twirled his sai, waiting for the others.

"Wait, wait. There's still a light on in the dance studio," the one leaning over the ledge pointed to the large brick building with his nunchucks. His brother grumbled, pacing now.

"Who knows what's going on in the rest of the city? The stores are all locked up; the people are outta there. Let's get out to where the real action is!" he complained impatiently.

"OK, Raph. We hear ya. Why don't you guys go ahead, and I'll catch up as soon as they close up?" The brother leaning on his bo staff was looking for an excuse to avoid fighting and spend some time quietly on his own. He hated getting involved in the confrontations if he didn't have to. The others agreed and silently leapt down and towards the park.

Donatello turned back to the street below him, growing dark and desolate now. He decided to get a better look at the studio, since that was his main focal point anyway. If anything was going to happen, he ought to be close, he reasoned. So, he casually and gracefully maneuvered to the building across the street from the studio, close enough to see over the lower window coverings and into the main floor.

At first, he saw only the hardwood. And then, he saw a flash of movement, vibrant and intriguing. He'd seen plenty of stuff on PBS, but nothing up close before. Staying in the shadows, he pressed closer, crossing the street and taking up a new post on the fire escape, where he could see in a side window.

He was watching two people spinning, and then they stopped. The woman pulled away, miming the man's lead with the air and doing the move again, alone. He watched carefully, nodding, and then stepped up to attempt the move. They glided along the floor, stopping in an elegant pose. Both smiled, and the woman patted his back. The two parted now, and the nameless man nodded, gestured, and talked for a few minutes, his female partner returning the conversation. He finally waved and exited the front, walking towards the parking garage.

But Donatello was back to watching the floor. There, the lady was standing at a bar and stretching her legs and arms. He watched, fascinated by her concentration, and she stepped out to the floor now, mimicking the movements at the bar in the open air with balance and grace. He couldn't hear the music, but he could watch her move and see the story without the sound. The joy, the drama. A few times, she stumbled, catching herself and rushing to make up the steps, blushing as though she were in front of an audience.

She had long lines, not entirely thin, but curvy with wavy golden brown hair tied into a ponytail. She never faced him long enough to reveal her face, but that didn't matter to Donny. It wasn't her face that he wanted to see; it was her dancing.

"Earth to Donny!" squawked the communicator at his waist. He looked down, sliding down the wall to sit and talk to his older brother. "Where the heck are you? It's been half an hour. They're never in that late practicing."

"I know, but tonight they are," he replied. "I'll be there as soon as she's done. I'll call you to ask where I can meet you." There was a pause and now a different voice, the one of his younger brother emerged.

"Ooooh! I see. _She_'s not done, huh Donny?" Donatello sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's just some college girl practicing late after a lesson. Come on, it's _me_," he reminded them. There were a couple of chuckles on the other end.

"True. Never mind then. Catch you later." And then he was alone again. Don was still for a moment, thinking.

_It'll always be _me_. Just me. No interest in anything but the technical. Is that what I am? Just some loner? Well, you're alone right now, aren't you?_ He lightly hit the back of his head against the brick wall, frustrated, and rubbed his face with his hands. He had no time to continue these thoughts because a car with no lights on had made its was down the street, hit the brakes at the building and backed up. It pulled into the ally next to the studio and parked, the people inside still.

"Finally," he mumbled, assuming this was the lady's ride home. He heard the door open, and she pulled it shut behind her, checking the lock and turning. Don pulled out his radio and prepared to find his brothers, when he noticed her hurrying past the car and rummaging in her bag, producing… a bus pass. She was headed towards a stop a couple blocks over, oblivious to the dark car, probably assuming it was empty. _Uh-oh._


	2. The Reluctant Hero

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or related characters._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I think I'll try this. We'll see how it goes. _

The door opened quietly and two guys emerged, pulling ski masks over their faces. They crept into the street, chuckling to themselves. Don stood and drew his bo, dropping from the fire escape into a shadow.

He could see the driver of the car looking in his mirrors and watching the others go after the dancer with a smug smile on his rough face. Don's eyes narrowed, and he approached the driver's side hunched down under the door. A quick punch sent the guy reeling, and Don grabbed him by the hair, ramming his head into his steering wheel. He wasn't going anywhere soon. Donny hurried out of the ally and drew into a run, seeing the scuffle ahead and hearing the muffled cries.

One of the thugs had her by the waist and dragged her with his hand over her mouth as she kicked and twisted and dragged her heels. The other was walking towards her bag, laughing. "Let's see if you're still laughing when I get a hold of you," Don whispered fiercely, ducking back into the shadows. He needed to find the best way to stop them without hurting the girl and being seen for any length of time.

Before he could get there, he saw the one holding her jump back with a yelp and nurse one hand with the other. She had bitten him. _Good girl_. And now she was beating them with her shoulderbag. _OK, let's not get too crazy_, he warned her silently. Then, he spotted a perfect place on a nearby terrace to get an advantage over the two and make fast work of the situation.

In her mind, the young woman tried desperately to think of a way to escape and wondered how long she could fend these guys off with a canvas totebag. She could still taste the blood in her mouth, a metallic taste. She was tired from her practicing and really hoped that the adrenaline would last long enough to get away. At least long enough to get out her cellphone and call for help.

She was now face to face with a gun, a surprise and terrifying variable. She was frozen, unsure what to do. She wanted to scream a throat-ripping, life-saving scream for help, one that would wake the city and send a police car flying around the corner to her rescue. Just like in the movies, though, her own terror had a firm chokehold on her, and she felt unable to breathe, let alone produce a sound. Her mouth fell open and moved, but nothing escaped.

During this moment of hesitation, the other guy had also pulled a gun from behind her, though he had some trouble at first as his bloody fingers fought holding it correctly. He gave up on aiming and hit her over the back of her head, knocking her down cleanly. Don saw his chance and leapt from his spot. He landed between the two gunmen, kicking one of the weapons away and delivering a sharp blow with his staff to the other gunman's wrist, sending the gun flying. He knocked out one unarmed thug with a sharp blow from his bo and kicked the other into a nearby building with a thud. The attacker dropped into a heap on the concrete.

Now, he approached the girl, picking up the scattered items that had flown out of her bag as he neared. He dropped them into her tote again and crouched beside her. Don checked her for pulse and breath. Both were strong. _Poor girl. At least you fought._ He couldn't just leave her. Hesitating, he pulled his communicator and looked around. Why couldn't she have just gotten away?

"Guys?" he called, reluctantly. When the reply came, he paused and then blurted. "I've got a problem. Innocent- out cold. What do you want me to do?" There was a pause and then the stern voice of his oldest brother came on.

"The girl?" Donatello replied affirmatively. "Got an ID on her?" Don cautiously reached into her bag looking for a wallet. He sifted through clothing and toe shoes and papers. Feeling a leather rectangle that he assumed to be a wallet, he lifted it and breathed a sigh of relief when it was, in fact, a pocketbook. Don opened it and looked.

"Damn," he said to the night air and then to his brother, "Yeah, but it's an old one. Maryland. And nothing here has a New York address." _Hmm… Katherine Parker, 21. _He heard Leo sigh now.

"All right, Don. Go home. Take her with you and wait for us. It's pretty quiet here. Just a couple more hours to go, I think." He could faintly hear Mikey asking questions eagerly in the background. And then, there was silence. Donatello had always been uncomfortable with these situations. Looking for places to leave victims, pawing though their things, hoping they wouldn't wake up and scream. But this hadn't happened to him before. They tried to avoid bringing people down to the lair until they knew them. Even then, the only people coming to the lair were April and Casey.

He knew of a manhole in the opposite ally and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her awkwardly. Don dropped her bag down first, hoping nothing in there was breakable. _Well, if there was, don't you think she already broke the stuff when she was smashing those guys with it? That's about to be the least of her concerns anyway, genius. _Then he saw her shoes in the street, two straw flip-flops. _Way to go, ninja. Real discreet._ He set her down and quickly stuffed the shoes into his belt. Donny lowered himself halfway into the manhole, pulling her limp form along and holding over his shoulder with one arm. She was cumbersome and almost caused him to slip on the ladder.

The deadweight was difficult to manage, so he moved as quickly as he could. He splashed down the tunnels and was careful not to drag her tote through the pungent water. Halfway home, she stirred a bit. She and the bag were getting heavy, and he was wondering if he'd make it home before she awoke. He hoped that she would stay unconscious long enough for him to figure out what to do.

Thankfully, he made it home without a hitch, dropping her bag beside the couch and more carefully depositing its owner on the patched cushions. Now, he rolled her, examining her head in better light. _Just a nasty bump_. He breathed a sigh of relief. Head injuries could be tricky.

Then he saw her feet; they were bare and bloody at the heel and ankle from her fight for her life. Don went to the supply cabinet and pulled out some gauze, cotton pads, and tape. He filled a bowl with warm, soapy water and pressed a clean washcloth down inside until it was soaked and had disappeared below the surface.

Gently, Donny lifted one of her feet. It felt hard and rough in his hand, calloused from years of dancing and not unlike his own feet, which had soles as thick as shoes' from walking barefoot for his entire life. He pulled the wet cloth from the bowl and squeezed the water out, cleaning her dirty foot and ankle and dabbing at the blood. Don pressed a pad to the tender flesh of her ankle and heel and carefully taped it, winding a roll of gauze over the heel and the foot to secure it. He did the same for the other foot, noting how different a human foot looked with its five tiny toes; hers were polished with a dark red paint. They looked so slender and delicate compared to his own two-toed clubs. He bit his lip, nervously wondering what to do now.

He tried to remember April being down here for the first time and what they had done then. That was different, though, he decided. That had been Raphael's problem, and Master Splinter had done the majority of the work then. He'd just been fascinated by seeing a real person up close before at the time. Since, he knew what a person looked like, but he'd never really cared for one alone.

He wished Master Splinter was there. He would have taken care of this so that Don could retreat to his room or, at most, sit at the side and offer an extra hand. But Sensei had been gone nearly a year now. He had passed quietly one night, likely related to his age. Splinter had found much peace after they had avenged his master's death and broken up the Foot Clan. The city was much safer now, a quieter place with little for them to do at night, and that was just fine by Donatello. What wasn't fine was that he was alone now.

Then, Donny saw her head move a little. Panic overcame him. What should he do? What should he say? She was slowly opening her eyes, and shy Donatello was looking for a dark corner to duck into and holding his breath as she started to come around.


	3. Good Intentions

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or related characters._

Donatello's brothers had found the three thugs right where they'd expected to find them. Leonardo had called the police from a payphone, and now they sat waiting for them to show and take the guys away. He and Mikey stood together on a rooftop, listening to the faint sounds of sirens in the distance.

"Do you think Raph's OK scouting on his own?" Mike asked suddenly. "I mean, I think he's having one of his nights. You know how he can get when he feels like that," he reminded Leo. The older turtle just shrugged, brushing off the question and feigning indifference. He did feel worried, but lately, it had been easier to let Raph go than to intervene.

The truth was that they were all a little different now than they were a year ago. A year ago next month, to be exact. Most of the time, they were all OK, but there were other times when they'd taken on these very different personalities. It had flared up nastily as of late, probably due to the somber anniversary that was creeping up on them all.

Raphael had been the only one not to cry out in the open. Not even with April, with whom he'd always had a close bond. Sometimes, he really was all right… just the same old Raph with his wisecracks and temper. And then there were times like tonight when he seemed restless and detached from the others, especially aggressive and testy. Leonardo hoped this would be over soon; it was scary to think of all the reckless things he could be up to.

Leonardo, on the other hand, had felt the burden of true responsibility for his siblings and the city. He was the only source of guidance now. He felt more tired and much older than his brothers. With the loss of someone so close, he'd fought to keep them tightly-knit so that they could enjoy every moment they had together. He didn't really want to fight with Raph over silly matters anymore, but he always felt like his performance as a leader was constantly under scrutiny and challenged by his temperamental brother.

Michelangelo had outwardly taken it the hardest of all of them. As the most emotional of the four, he'd cried for days, refused to eat, and had holed himself up in Splinter's room with his sketchbook, scribbling and writing endlessly. While the others had expected Mikey to be the one to make the first joke to lighten the mood, it was weeks before he managed a laugh. He was better now, but like Leo, much more focused on family.

It had been Raphael, surprisingly, who had made the first light-hearted attempt at humor. With Mikey out of commission, Don had been doing the cooking. (Maybe another contributing factor to his brother's lost appetite.) And one night, he'd finally managed to make something edible…saying maybe this whole cooking thing wasn't so bad and that he could do it permanently. Rapheal laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, patting Donny's back and shaking his head. "You can mix those chemicals and do all that hard stuff, Donny, but when it comes to mixin' food, you're terrible. Vegetables-good. Meat- good. The weird stuff you make out of them- bad. If you ever figure out a whacko formula for cooking, though, let me know. That's the only way you're gonna be the permanent cook." At this, Donatello had smiled Michaelangelo had smirked and also managed a weak smile. He relieved Donny of his duties soon after.

After that whole ordeal, when Donny had been allowed to return to normalcy, Leo had seen less of him. He was sort of quiet now, much less light-hearted than usual. He hadn't liked strangers much before, but he had at least been lively around family. Now, he seemed unsure what to do or say and chose to be alone, not because he had Raph's anger and bitterness, but because he liked the privacy and time to think. At least, that's what he told Leo. Mikey suggested that maybe he felt guilty about not being able to help Splinter, but Leo wasn't sure.

Maybe tonight was actually a blessing. It was something to take their minds off of things. While he didn't love the idea of a stranger in the lair, it was something new, something different. Given Donatello's shyness, maybe this was the best thing for him. A little responsibility. Watching out for April had done wonders for Raphael's personality a few years ago.

"What do you think about the girl, Leo?" Mikey asked, shaking him back to reality. Police had parked below them, picking up the guys from the street and investigating the ally where the car was parked. "It's been a while since we've had to take somebody home," he added.

"I don't know, Mikey. I guess we'll see," he replied.

"I hope she's like April was, you know?" Leo smirked and looked over at his brother. "I mean, not freaked out, but pretty cool considering it all. For Donny's sake, anyway." For Donny's sake, Leonardo hoped she _wasn't_ like April. It was sort of common knowledge among them that their brother had always maybe loved her just a little more and a little differently than the rest of them. How much was hard to say… he was who he was after all. Leo had always thought that a little bit of Don had died the day that he saw April and Casey kissing April's kitchen. He'd acted happy for them, but there was always something in his eyes.

Mike continued with a smile, "I just hope she's fun because the rest of you are so not-fun," he teased. Leonardo smirked and lightly punched Mikey's arm. "I want to see her. Maybe she's hot," he said hopefully.

"Mikey," Leo began in a tired tone. "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't kid yourself into thinking she's going to be our friend. We don't know her. April and Casey are special people; not everyone's like them," he ended in a quieter tone, remembering the many occasions he'd been called the dreaded f-word.

"Freak" was such a terrible word, one of being different and not fitting in with anything or anyone. Of being hideous, deformed, and alone. Of all the things he hoped not to hear when he got back to the lair, that word was at the very top of the list.

He only hoped that Donny was doing all right with controlling the situation at home. He'd tried his communicator, but Don's had been shut off. Maybe in an attempt to let her sleep. Maybe in an attempt to distance himself from the others again and be alone…

At home, Donny was pressed into the corner of the living room, watching his charge on the couch and still trying to think of the right thing to do or say. The girl sat up a little, propping herself with her elbows and blinking hard. Her fingers felt the couch beneath her, and she looked down quickly. A little too quickly, as she winced and reached for her head as a wave of pain hit.

Katherine was a little disoriented, and she couldn't remember how she'd gotten to where she now was. Did those guys take her somewhere? Her vision was slowly adjusting to the dim light of the room, which was unfamiliar. There was a damp feeling here and a musty smell.

She just couldn't shake that pain, though, and her hand wandered to the spot. Her fingers tentatively felt around the area as she continued to take in her surroundings. The girl's eyebrows raised a bit, as she explored the bump. She pulled her hair loose from the ponytail and parted it around the half-dollar sized inflammation. _How did that get there?_ she wondered as she drew her hand back and rubbed her fingers together. No blood.

Don knew he should do something; her eyes were adjusting, and it was only a matter of time before she noticed her feet. She'd know someone had done something then. He took a deep breath and tried to feel brave. It was so hard to offer himself up to her scrutiny. So much harder than fighting people. There was so much more to lose; dignity, pride…

"It's just a bruise and a little swollen," Donatello said softly, hoping she would stay calm. Her head snapped up, and she winced again. She sucked air between her teeth. _Oh, that was stupid,_ she thought as the pain ran through her. More slowly and noticeably shaken, she peered around the room.

"W-who's there?" she asked in a shaky voice. The girl was trembling, looking for the voice and examining her surroundings. "Where am I? Are y-you one of them?" The questions kept coming, and they sounded more frightened now.

"No, I'm not. This is my home. I took you here to get you away from them… where you'd be safe," he added quickly for good measure. As she scanned the room, Katherine saw her dressed feet and stared with a questioning look.

"Did you do this?" she asked, gesturing to her bandages.

"Yes," he answered. "They were scraped up pretty badly from that fight you put up. It was really mild, though. They'll be fine in a few days." Her eyes had raised from the bandages and had begun their search as he spoke.

She located the source of the sound, fixing her eyes on the corner where he stood. "I know you're there. If you're some great hero, why won't you let me see you?" she asked. "You saw me fight them; you're one of them, aren't you?" she asked quickly in a heightened tone.

Donny was losing control of things fast. He tried to convince her that he wasn't "one of them" without coming any closer, but she'd stopped listening. She began to sit up all the way, and Donatello reflexively rushed toward her without thinking of what he was doing. "No, don't! Your head-" The look on her face stopped him mid-sentence and dead in his tracks. He knew he was fully-exposed to her; he locked his gentle eyes on her frightened ones, hoping he could get her to trust him.

She turned white as a ghost, eyes wide with terror. Her mouth gaped, and she began to whimper, lower lip shaking. Katherine stared at the squat frame before her. She gasped upon seeing the three wide fingers and wide masked face. _Oh my God,_ she thought, _he's not one of them. He's not even human._

"_What_ are you?" she spat. Don had never been exposed to a human alone. He wasn't sure how to calm her. He realized, however, that he was towering over her and probably looked more intimidating than he really was. Don knelt slowly, holding up his hands to imply that he meant no harm. He backed into a table, where he carefully sat down. Now he really wished Splinter or Leo was there.

"I'm just Donny," he replied in a quiet voice, "and I'm probably as scared as you are, believe it or not," he admitted with a nervous laugh. _Smooth, Don. Real manly. She sees right through this. _Amazingly, though, that seemed to help a little. Now, her eyes moved again, darting up and down, inspecting him a second time. "I don't think you ought to leave, but I'll take you somewhere safe, if you want. Just tell me where." He internally grimaced at the thought of carrying her that distance again, though.

She paused and thought about this. Katherine knew full well that there was only her apartment, and the thought of being alone tonight didn't sound any better than being here. Wherever here was, exactly. The thought of walking also didn't sound so great. If this Donny hadn't hurt her before, he probably wouldn't try anything now. Maybe she could stay.

"I really don't want to be by myself," she admitted. "Oh God, this is crazy," she whispered to herself, rolling her eyes and closing them for a moment. The corners of his mouth drew into a small smile, and he felt a little better now and more confident that he could get her to trust him.

Katherine looked back at him. There was less fear and more curiosity now in her stare. She had piercing eyes, which moved sideways and examined his shell. "What happened to you? Why do you look like…_that_?" she asked with a hint of repulsion in her voice. Don winced at the question and all that confidence drained right back out of him. This whole situation was taking a nasty, awkward turn. He wished his brothers would hurry so he could get away from her stares and her questions. But at least he could talk about what interested him: their mutation.

Katherine didn't seem to be listening much; her eyes scanned the room as he spoke, maybe looking for an exit. "…and that's how we came to be," he finished.

"So there's three more of you?" she asked wearily. She almost seemed to sneer as she asked. The girl wasn't sure if she could handle another three like this guy. Sure, he seemed friendly enough and helpful, but…

"Yes, all just as creepy-looking and freakish as me," he sighed. She bit her lip, as Donatello twiddled his thumbs during another uncomfortable silence. Katherine really hadn't meant to insult him. He'd shown no signs of hurting her.

_OK, Katie. Focus. _If she closed her eyes, he seemed so normal, but what she saw before her was just so different from anything. _Take a deep breath. He's got feelings just like you. _She tried again, more politely.

"Um, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. You _did_ save my life. Thank you," she offered, after a pause. It was something Don rarely heard from anybody. He let his shoulders slide a little from their tensed elevation and sat a little straighter.

"You're welcome," he offered back, gently. She smiled a little, and he returned the smile. It wasn't just a polite, forced gesture; her eyes said so. Katherine meant it… at least a little. _She's trying for you_.

Now, the sincere eyes moved from his to his belt and then back up. She knitted her brows, and asked, "Aren't those my shoes?" He glanced down at his belt, heat rising up to his cheeks. He quickly removed them and handed them to her. He was about to explain, but she lifted a hand as if to tell him that it was all right.

She seemed to be preoccupied, and Don thought maybe he knew why. He reached over and picked up her bag, offering it to her with an outstretched arm. Katherine hesitated, looking at the green fist consisting of only two fingers and a thumb. Then she tried the smile again and took it from him.

"What about you?" Donny asked, feeling brave. He examined her closely for the first time and found that those penetrating eyes were gray. She was dusted with freckles along the bridge of her small, pointy nose and reclined on the couch in a pair of flared black pants and a blue sleeveless top, in which she'd been dancing.

Cautiously, she replied, "I'm Kate. I'm here for school; I go to NYU," she explained. "I do some part-time dance instruction at the studio. Private lessons. In the daytime, I work at the library." Don perked up with interest.

"What do you study?" he asked, soliciting a more relaxed, genuine smile from her. To her, it seemed absurd to be having this conversation, but she played along.

"Teaching. Little ones. Hopefully kindergarten and at a private or gifted school. I just dance as a hobby," she added. Donatello sat back and felt inwardly a little disappointed. A kindergarten teacher? A baby-wrangler. A finger-paint janitor, nap monitor and puppet show performer. She seemed like she was so much more.

"You look like my dad when I told him what I wanted to do," Kate said. "He always thought I'd be a doctor or an architect or a scientist. But that's just not me. I ended up moving in with them instead. All my roommates- they're nursing, architectural, and biology majors," she explained.

"Where are they?" Don asked.

"They're at home interning or studying abroad this summer. I won't see them for another month at least. It's kind of nice, though. I have the whole place to myself. It's kind of a curse at times like these." She wondered why she was telling a stranger all this and felt just a little resentment rise up in her. "You know, you ask a lot of questions," she asserted, effectively to change the subject.

"Sorry, I don't get a lot of company," he apologized. Kate considered that. She had pretty much figured out that she was underground. Donny must not see a lot of the outside world, looking the way he did. After all, he _did_ seem a little afraid of her. And he seemed very glad that she had calmed down and attempted to be nice. She was a little surprised by how human he actually was, and she wondered about the others.

She didn't have long to wonder; Donny looked at the doorway, hearing noises coming down the tunnel. He hoped that Kate would stay just the way she was now and not be overwhelmed by them. It took a lot not to be overwhelmed by such stiflingly strong personalities. She followed his gaze, and her mouth opened again in disbelief as they entered.

_A/N: How am I doing? R&R please. If there's anything that doesn't seem right, don't hesitate to lend a hand- constructively, of course. _


	4. Homecomings & Tea Parties

_Disclaimer: If I owned the turtles, I would be really rich, but I don't, so I'm not. _:o)

_A/N: I appreciate your reviews, guys. You're awesome. Please keep 'em coming! And yes, at the rate that I'm going, this is going to be a zillion chapters long; I've noticed. It should speed up eventually..._

Raphael was seated in his favorite spot in the park, one overlooking water. Lights from the city shined above in the distance, still alive in the late hours of this Saturday night, but here it was quieter. He hadn't really seen much action that night, not like they used to see. He knew he should go home and that Leo was waiting for him, worrying in the back of his mind. "Let 'im worry a little longer," he sniffed, nonchalantly wiping some dried blood from a sai, remnants of a quick fight with a guy trying to climb in an apartment window.

He gazed up at the half moon surrounded by clouds that smeared out the stars, making the moon the sole beacon in the sea of blackness. The stranger was waiting at home. The human. His eyes closed, and he let loose an audible sigh. Raph hated charity cases; if any one deserved a little charity, it was his family. The thought of Donny and a girl brought a small smile to his lips. _The boy-genius must be flustered somethin' fierce._ _He's never been comfortable around girls._

Tonight, Raph's mind wandered to his master, wondering where he was in the grand scheme of things, questioning the afterlife. Splinter would have been charitable and hospitable to the human. They'd probably even be having tea together right now. There were so many times that Raphael could have stayed in for tea or just a talk, but he had left, run from his own family. There is nothing like the stinging pain of remorse. He took a sharp breath, wincing at the memory of disappointing Splinter with his big mouth and saying things he didn't mean. He'd been careless with their feelings and so self-involved.

_It's not gonna happen anymore_, he'd told himself after they buried Sensei last year. There was still that temper, though, and it had caused him to distance himself again.

That was when he'd found Ashley. She had been just as angry as he'd been. The two would complain about life together here in the park, in this place. He'd never told anyone about her; she barely spoke about herself, but he'd guessed that she was a streetwalker, shacking up with some John for a while and then prowling around for another.

She'd been staying at a women's shelter for a while when she stopped showing up at the times she said she would. He found out in the papers that she'd been arrested for prostitution and drugs. Enraged, Raph had spent a good week looking for Johns and pimps, the people responsible for making that life for her and ultimately taking her from him, but he eventually realized that it was futile. He'd never find them all, never punish them all, especially not the ones that knew Ashley.

Friends seemed to be evaporating lately. The outside world just kept taking them away. Like Casey Jones, who was settling in with April and doing real world things like working and paying the bills. Raph saw less and less of the two of them; they were wrapped up in their wonderful life together. It was a world that would take everything and everyone from him, but never take him. Of course, it would never take his brothers, either, so Raph had really tried to latch onto them as of late. Baby steps. First, he had to stop yelling at them and learn to control his temper. Then, he could work on relationships.

It was certainly hard when they kept reaching out to the humans, and bringing this girl home was a step in the wrong direction. _Maybe it's just for tonight_, he reasoned. A tear slipped down his cheek, and he hurriedly brushed it away as though someone was there to see it. _I wish they'd reach out to me with as much patience and understanding._

He was the rock in his family. He'd been the one to do the grunt work in Sensei's burial because the others hadn't been able to muster the courage. He was the one to show them it was OK to smile again, but inside, Raph hadn't really felt the way he acted. If Ashley'd been around, maybe she would have understood, but she was gone. The last thing on the earth that understood him. He'd lived with this gaping ache for so long he'd lost track of the source.

Raph stood, dusting the grass of himself and took a last look at the sky. One star had become uncovered and glowed overhead. "G'night, Sensei," he whispered, taking a deep breath and shaking out his limbs. It was a way to shove the hurt away into the recesses of his mind and heart; perhaps even a futile attempt in some way to try to shake the pain out completely, but it was always still there. The usual scowl returned to his face with a little effort, and he headed for home.

Two of Donatello's brothers had already made their way into the lair. Kate looked startled as Michelangelo ran to the couch to have a look. His face was inches from hers, his eyes wide with wonder and excitement.

"Whoa! Look what Donny brought home! Nice going, bro! She's pretty," he gawked. Leo smacked him in the back of the head. Leo apologized for his brother and introduced them, making an excuse for Raphael, late as usual. Leonardo was more respectful and kept a safe distance from Kate, eying the door and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Betcha never thought you'd be seeing the inside of the New York sewer system," Mikey wagered with a grin. Kate shifted uncomfortably and smiled a tight-lipped smile.

"N_ooo_, that was never on my list of places to see," she admitted. She wished that Donatello would start talking about her roommates or school or something now. It was so quiet except for this eager little guy staring at her and making small talk.

"Can I call you Katie?" he asked, lightly punching her shoulder in a jovial manner, as though they were best friends. She glanced down at where his fist had grazed her shoulder and cleared her throat.

"'Kate' will be fine," she answered with forced politeness. She didn't like people- or turtles- in her face and getting so chummy so fast.

"You want some tea?" he tried again. Now Kate could relax a little. She told him that would be just great. Finally, he had something else to concentrate on besides staring at her. "What kind?" he asked, starting to ramble off different kinds.

"Just surprise me," she interrupted, starting to get a headache from all the excitement and the bump and the talking. Donatello groaned inwardly. _There goes all our progress._

"Were you seen, Don?" Leo asked, always the concerned leader. Don shook his head and recapped what had happened, leaving out his clumsiness in the street and other unflattering details. Leo kept nodding, and his mind was wandering from his brother and his story, just as Kate's had wandered earlier.

"…and then I gathered up her things — and I had to hurry because UFOs were flying over, and I didn't want to get taken…" Leonardo just kept absent-mindedly nodding. Kate had at least noticed, grinning at him. Don finally trailed off, annoyed, and watched as his brother kept nodding to himself for a few seconds.

The door opened, and the final turtle entered the lair, three sets of eyes on him and Mikey poking his head out of the kitchen. He locked eyes on the human, who recoiled a bit in the path of the stony gaze. Raphael could smell the tea in the kitchen. "Do I know this family, or what?" he grumbled under his breath.

He took stock of the scene. Leonardo was in that "I've-been-worried-and-waiting" stance, arms folded over his chest and one foot pointed out where he'd been either tapping or pacing. Donatello was seated on a table, eyes on the floor again, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. The human was pressed back a little further into the couch and looked a little afraid of him.

She was a lot different than Ashley and April. She was a peaches-and-cream, round-faced cherub compared to Ashley. While Ashley's hair had been dyed just about every artificial red and blonde and even black and was always in need of touch-up, the girl on the couch had shiny waves of dark blonde hair that could only be God-given. Her face was devoid of scars and pimples and the sharp angles and lines of a hard life. April was older and a little more frazzled than her. The girl on the couch looked like she'd never known pain or work, and it made Raph dislike her just a bit more, as did that lingering air of disdain that hung around her. He knew that she didn't approve of this place or of them. _Good, she'll be all too eager to get outta here._

Raph was silent and leaned against the wall next to Leo. "Got a perp a little past Central Park," he offered. His brother gave a slight nod and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How long we got this for?" he asked under his breath, gesturing at the couch.

"Don't know. Ask Donny. Glad to have you back in tonight," he said without looking at Raphael. A little of the irritation melted off of Raph. His eyes opened from their scowl and looked sideways at his stoic brother. "Meditate with me?" Leo offered. Raphael had never appreciated meditation like Leo did, but tonight, he felt more like being with his brother than having a little tea party in the living room. Without a word, he stalked off to wait for Leo.

"Donny, find her a place to sleep and get her settled," Don's eyes rose to meet Leo's in agreement. "Miss, happy that you're safe. Good night," Leo said with a slight bow to her and followed his younger brother.

"Don't mind Raph," Don apologized. She watched the door close behind them and looked at her rescuer again. "He's just a big kid, really. I don't think his personality developed past twelve." Kate had been a little intrigued by Raphael; he was like a case from her child psychology book.

Mikey returned with tea cups and the teapot. He pushed the coffee table towards the couch and poured a cup of tea for her, offering her some sugar and milk. She thanked him but told him that she preferred drinking it plain. She propped herself up and sat slowly, careful not to force a headrush. Michaelangelo put out a hand to help her, but Donny pulled him back with a look that clearly said, "She's not ready for that."

She blew on the surface of the tea, smelling it delicately and holding the cup with both hands. Kate sipped gingerly, testing the temperature and finding it acceptable. "Mmm, it's good black tea," she said, cradling the cup.

"Thanks." Mikey had a goofy grin on his face. Don felt a little disgusted by it all. What was the big deal? She was just a person, and even a little snobby in Donatello's opinion. But then, he watched her lips make that little "o", heightened by a slight cupid's bow, as she blew on her tea again. And her eyes connected with his as she replied to Mike's questions about what she did. They didn't look so gray anymore, more of a pale blue, now that she had some color back and was sitting in better light. They had a certain shine to them, and Don felt his smile spreading further and further. Maybe this was the big deal…

Mikey stretched and yawned. "You gonna be here tomorrow, Sis?" he asked. She looked at Donatello, who gave a small nod.

"For a while, I think," she answered. Mikey grinned, taking her empty cup with him to the kitchen.

"Good, 'cause I'm really tired. I'll catch ya after some z's. By the way, where _are_ you sleeping?" There was silence, and she glanced at Don again, wondering what to say or do. "The couch is okay," she piped up, but Mike shook his head.

"No, you should rest comfortably. You can have my room." Don's head shot up now, and he stopped his little brother. Mikey's room was a disaster. He didn't want her to see all that. His wasn't much better, but it was a little better. Besides, some small, possessive feeling sparked up inside Donny that wanted her in his room, not his brother's.

"Why doesn't she take my bed? She's my responsibility, and besides, I don't sleep much anyway." Mike looked at the two of them and shrugged. With that settled, Donny went to the closet and got a blanket for himself while Mikey helped Kate to her feet.

"You know, you really need some aspirin or something. Wait for me in here. I'll go get some for you because _Donny_ didn't think to do that," Mike quipped. Don blushed. Oops, he'd been so nervous he hadn't thought of the obvious. "And he's supposed to be the smart one," Mike mused, looking out and grinning at his brother. That same possessive hint of a feeling twisted around again at the sight of Mikey taking care of her.

_Stop it. She's a human. There's nothing to be jealous of because nothing can happen._ Nevertheless, she had grinned at him earlier. She had talked to him openly and accepted him when they'd been alone. And her eyes… it was as if she had been talking to him right over Mikey, telling him she wished she was talking to him. He tried to brush off the sensations again.

Don lay down on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself and snuggling into the cushions. In the pillow, he could smell her. It was a perfumed, sweet smell that was barely there, but enough to cause him to turn his face to smell it. It was now impossible to ignore those teeny hopeful thoughts. He smiled to himself. _There's a girl in here. Not a woman. A girl…my age. And she's in my bed! And Mikey's right; she is pretty. Shut up, Don. She's just crashing so she can go home tomorrow._ "I am the smart one," he retorted late under his breath. "I volunteered to stay behind tonight."

As Don settled in on the couch, Mike sat down on his bed next to Kate as she drank her water and took her aspirin. She gave him the empty glass and looked around the room. There were all sorts of parts and scraps of junk lying on the workbench and the floor. Old blueprints and designs papered the walls with stray notes scribbled around them. Busy chalkboards covered in mathematical functions hung next to the desk, where a computer flashed away. Rickety, crammed bookshelves and old, dented file cabinets overflowing with papers and wires lined one wall along with a recliner patched with duct tape.

"He must be really smart," she said. It sounded a little like a question and a little like a statement of surprise. Mike looked around and shrugged.

"Yeah, uh, he's really good at book stuff," he replied. "He lacks a little in the social department, but I got enough of that for both of us," Mike said with a smile.

"I think this is really nice of you guys to take me in like this. He could have just left me there for the cops." Mikey wrinkled his nose.

"Nobody needs them after a long night; even we know that. Besides, then you'd be by yourself and devoid of such wonderful company as yours truly. But anyway, you lucked out because Donny's got the best bed. It's because he doesn't sleep enough to mess it up. I'm gonnagoto bed. See you for breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she agreed, warming to him a little more. He shut the lights off in the room and left Katherine there to look at all the little blinking lights of the machinery. _He was nice enough. _She looked around the strange room, which smelled like stale coffee and basements.

All of a sudden, there was a strong whooshing behind her head and a scraping to her left. Her eyes snapped open. Then, there was silence. _OK, just your imagination. Go to sleep._ It was a few minutes, and then there was a soft hiss near the floor. _Oh my God. That better not be a snake or something. _Kate pulled the blankets up around herself, and her fingers poked through a hole in them. _Probably chewed by mice. OK! Enough! You're just creeping yourself out. _

"Sleep, sleep, sleep," she whispered fiercely between gritted teeth. The sooner she slept, the sooner she could wake up and get out of here. A tinkling, scuttling sound came from the counters, and she threw the covers off, sitting up and ignoring her head. Maybe it wasn't too late to take him up on that home offer…


	5. What Sort of Things Do You Dream About?

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles and related characters._

_A/N: Kind of a longer chapter, and there may be mistakes in it that I didn't catch or that happened as a result of editing. By the way, I was trying to format my breaks, and they kept disappearing, so if things seem confusing, there was probably supposed to be one there. Anyway, thank you for reviewing everyone! Hope you enjoy this; I deliberated about a few things, so let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions._

"Leo? Why ya lettin' her stay her? She looks like she's all right. I mean, that girl's probably shacked up in some safe, classy neighborhood. What's the big idea?" Raph demanded. His brother sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew this conversation was coming.

"Because she's alone, and because Donatello seems to think she's trustworthy." Raph threw his hands up in disgust.

"Donny's the smartest guy I know, but they all have their kryptonite, Leo."

"She's here now, and she's sleeping, Raph, OK? She'll be gone tomorrow. Don knows his limitations; we all do. I mean, do you think he's having some kind of absurd fantasy about Kate because she's smart and lives some kind of 'better life?' That's crazy. If he wants to be friendly, just let him go. It's the most we've seen of him in one night in as long as I can remember. It's one of the rare times I've seen him really attempt to socialize. So if she's going to help him get away from that lab for one night, Raph, let it rest."

"Well, Donny thinks she's trustworthy. How 'bout you?" Leo sighed and took a few steps away from Raph, spinning on his heel.

"I think we can trust her not to say a word to anyone because I really don't think she believes that this is real. The girl got hit on the head and sees giant turtles who wield ancient weapons, practice ninjitsu, and live in the sewers. People would think she was crazy, and by the look of her, that's not something she's willing to risk. She's got friends and family and school and a life topside. What could she possibly want down here?"

* * *

Don was just drifting off, images of a graceful silhouette turning in his head, when he heard a door creak. Turning over and looking over the arm of the couch, he saw Kate pick up her bag and turn around to look at the couch. She had an uncomfortable hobble to her stride and was attempting to walk straight-legged and not move her ankles. He tried to pretend to be asleep, but then he heard her whisper and opened an eye again. 

"Don? Are you asleep?" He cringed; that question never had made any sense to him. He nevertheless opened the other eye and looked up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She toed the floor nervously, wondering if she should ask what she was about to.

"I can't sleep in that room. There's all these weird noises." He smiled now, knowing that she was talking about the pipes, vents, and some of his electrical equipment.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while? Maybe explain the sounds?" She looked a little more relieved, though deep inside, she'd really just been hoping to leave. "They're actually kind of relaxing, once you know what they are," he said, getting up and leading the way back to his room. He would have carried her, but Kate probably wouldn't have let him. He sat down in the recliner next to the bed, turning on the desk light, so she could see.

"Are there, um, you know…?" Don wasn't sure he was following. She wiggled her fingers on one hand against the top on the other, and he instantly understood.

"No! Oh, no. We're pest-free," he promised. Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "Hear that little scuttle sound? That's my computer equipment and modem and all. I leave it on all the time and just turn off the monitor. My equipment's not top-quality, so I've made a lot of adjustments by hand, and it makes sounds and looks messy, but it works." Kate felt better now; that was the sound that had been most troubling, almost making her skin crawl.

She licked her lips and tried to think of something to talk about as they waited for another sound. Meanwhile, Kate studied the form before her, lazily lounging in the old easy-chair. He still looked a little apprehensive. _Well, we might as well clear the air._

"What you said about being afraid of me- is that true?" she asked, resting her head carefully on the pillow.

"People haven't traditionally been our friends," he admitted. "Usually- when they see us- there's lots of yelling and insults and some threats."

"Threats?" Who would threaten them with those big nasty weapons they all carried around?

"Yeah, of telling the authorities. Of finding our lair and turning us over to scientists. Making a spectacle of us. We'd just be an experiment- tested, dissected, separated from one another."

That sounded horrible. Kate couldn't imagine the idea of living life like that. And then it dawned on her: _He risked all that to keep me safe. They all did._ The girl felt a lot more gratitude and promised herself that she would make it up to them. She lay thoughtfully for a moment and then grinned.

"I didn't yell," Kate reminded him gently. "But probably because I couldn't find my voice," she added with a blush. The corners of his mouth curled into a small smile. There was a light hiss, which drew her eyes to his, expectantly.

"Gas lines," he replied. The conversation remained light, interrupted every so often by the identification of a sound until she had completely stopped hearing anything but Don's voice.

"No more walking alone at night," he chastised. She smirked, agreeing. "Hey, what about work tomorrow-er, today?" he asked, looking at the clock.

"It's Sunday. I don't work on Sundays. Thank God," she groaned. "So, Donny, how old are you anyways- if you don't mind my asking?" she added quickly.

"I don't know for sure. I think probably twenty; that's the way we celebrate it. Leo and Raph are older; Mikey's younger."

"Is that old for your, um, sort of er-?" Kate was really trying to be politically correct, but she didn't really know how to be. Donatello just smiled at her and interrupted, ending the awkward question.

"It's just like people, we think. I'm still young; just like you. And it's OK to call us a species. You're a species, too. Or you can say 'turtle;' I don't really like 'mutant,' but it's scientifically correct, too. I just think it has a derogatory, unwanted-life kind of ring to it. Maybe that's just from experience." He thought of all the times the Shredder had called them 'mutants,' and it just seemed to have a vile, wretched association that way.

"Why don't you sleep?" she asked. His hands fidgeted and picked at the edge of some tape on the chair, peeling it and sticking it back down over and over. Don shrugged, looking around.

"I think a lot. I get up and write stuff down so I don't forget, and then I get so excited about it that I start working- just to get things rolling- and then I end up finishing whatever it was because I can't put it down, and it's morning. Sometimes it's reading a book. Sometimes it's a math problem or invention. Sometimes it's just a question I want the answer to that I research online. I'm never really tired; I'm too enthusiastic about my work to be tired," he added.

Kate felt something at her feet, a tangle of covers that wrapped around one bandaged foot. She reached down to pull it away and found it to be a loose blanket. Don had a feeling he knew what it was. _Oh no. Not my blanket._ Kate produced a ratty, pathetic scrap of flannel with frayed edges. She raised an eyebrow and held it up to Don, who promptly snatched it away, tucking it hastily into the side of his chair.

"Stupid lost laundry," he lied quickly. "Must have gotten separated from my rag pile." A quiet, nervous laugh followed. Kate's expression softened as she looked down at the tail of the blanket peeking out beside the armrest.

"I slept with a stuffed cat named Malachi until I lost him in England," she offered. Don sighed and rubbed the flannel between his thumb and finger.

"How old were you? Like 6?" he asked, obviously embarrassed. She leaned over and placed a hand on his wrist, guiding it away from the blanket. _She's almost holding my hand. Where did that come from?_ His mind raced, unable to keep pace with his quickened pulse. _She can probably feel that in your wrist. Calm down._

"It was freshman year of college, Don," she responded, quietly. "We were in a hostel- my class and I- for a night, and I think he got knocked off the bed and kicked in the night. I couldn't find him in the morning and didn't want to ask anybody. So, I chalked it up to a growing pain and left my kitty in Europe… but I didn't sleep well the rest of the trip." Kate had a natural way of making him feel better.

Don wanted to change the subject. "You were in England with a class?"

"Yes, I was there for general education. We studied history as we went along- cathedrals, castles, battlefields. We did extensive art studies at the Louvre and in Florence. I studied Latin there. Got fifteen hours of credit basically site-seeing. It was amazing. I hadn't wanted to go, but my dad was telling me, 'You'll never get an opportunity like this again, Katie. To be care-free and to do all this with all your friends. To be young and in Europe.' So he footed the bill, and I spent the best four months of my life. Saw every country in Western Europe." Her joy at the memories was evident in the sparkle in her eyes and her heightened tone of voice. Kate was gesturing and had a wonderful glow.

"Weren't you scared to be alone?" Don asked, amazed.

"No. Besides, I was there with classmates. Anyways, I went to boarding school when I was younger. I came to NYU without knowing anyone. I moved in with complete strangers in the dorms. I do pretty much everything on my own. I became real independent after my mom passed away when I was 8. She had breast cancer." She paused and dropped his wrist. The girl clasped her hands, lowering her head. Her tone got softer again. "Sometimes it's hard to remember her. To separate my memories from people's stories," she whispered thoughtfully.

Don almost mentioned Sensei, but his throat constricted at the thought, and he put the memory away again. "I'm sorry," he managed with some effort. Kate had been staring at her hands, but she regained her well-mannered posture and a new look of sincerity.

Seeming to ignore his obligatory remark of sympathy, she proclaimed, "I don't think your blanket is stupid, Don. I think it's nice that you have something to hang onto."

_(Clang!)_ A metallic sound came from behind the wall. Don licked his lips and tried to find any moisture in his mouth, which had gone bone-dry when she'd touched him. He breathed, "It's just the-"

"Vents," she finished, and there was silence for a moment or two more. Kate cleared her throat. "I've asked you a lot of questions. I'm sorry. You probably want to sleep."

"No, no," he sputtered and winced a little at how quickly and eagerly he'd replied. _You're so overzealous. Make an excuse. _"I don't sleep, remember? Unless-unless you want to sleep…which, I mean, obviously you've had a rough night so I'll just show myself ou-" She held a hand to stop his rambling and motioned for him to sit down.

"I couldn't sleep right now. Why don't I tell you a little bit about me?" Donatello hung on every word. He wanted to remember this. Every moment. Minutes went by, maybe even hours. In this world where he had suddenly found himself, there was only Kate Parker. _She tells this so well. It's like a storybook. Like I can see the pictures in front of me. It's nice. It's perfect._ He closed his eyes to see it. But this wasn't Kate's past that he envisioned. Not some childhood memory of a birthday cake or a dance recital. It was different; he was there.

Kate had stopped speaking fifteen minutes ago. She'd seen him close his eyes, but there had been signs he'd still been awake. Eventually, his head had rolled sideways. Don's mouth was open slightly; his breathing was even and peaceful. "You don't sleep," she said, though now her only captive audience was a picture of Einstein on the door. She noticed his face twitch slightly in the lamplight and knew he was dreaming.

_What sort of things do you dream about? _Kate didn't know Donatello. She couldn't begin to name his favorite scientist or his favorite book. But there was something about him that she did know. Something she knew when she closed her eyes and listened to him talk to her. In his voice. In his heart. _He's lonely._

* * *

"Hey, Sis!" Mikey grinned from where he was flipping pancakes in a skillet. Kate stood in the doorway, leaning forward onto her toes to keep the pressure off of her heels. _He wants to be your friend, and he will be. They all will, no matter how they fight it._

As if on cue, Raphael lumbered into the room and flopped into a chair. He glared at her, as she stared at him. "Why don't ya take a freakin' picture?" _Kill him with kindness. Treat him like the troubled boy that you know he is._

"What do you want to drink?" she asked, smiling and rubbing her eyes. The youngest turtle tried to intervene, but she held an arm out without breaking her concentration on his older brother. "It's OK, Mike. Keep making your pancakes. I can pour a glass of…" Kate raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Orange juice," Raph replied, a little more gently than he'd previously spoken to her. "Second cupboard on the right. That's the glasses," he explained and pointed a finger at a chipped cabinet. _It's just like a classroom. They're waiting for you to teach them, Katie. What can you teach them?_

"Donny didn't sleep on the couch," Mike teased, flipping his creations onto a plate. Raph raised an eye ridge with interest and mild concern, thinking about his brother's clumsy attraction to the human.

"He's in his room asleep in the chair," Kate answered casually without any hesitation. _You're in control, Kate. You might be nervous, but they don't know._

"Donny's still asleep at 8 o'clock in the morning?" Leo asked, walking into the kitchen from his morning stretch and reflection. He seated himself at the table as Mikey whisked a plate of pancakes down. Kate placed Raph's glass of orange juice before him and earned a response that sounded like a muttered "thanks." _Well, it's a start._

* * *

Don opened his eyes and looked around. _The bed's empty. What time is it? 8:42?! _He stood and quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he could hear his brothers. Everyone turned to look at him and then went back to whatever they were talking about. To his astonishment, Kate was right there in the middle of it all, hand cupping her face as she looked from one to the other. She was smiling and laughing with them. With his brothers. 

"This girl can pack away the pancakes, Donny. She could take _me_ on in an eating contest," Mikey said with a smile. Even Raphael was eying her with a little less suspicion and contempt.

Donny looked stunned to see them all there together, and even more surprised when he saw the way she'd picked up on their personalities and reacted to them. She'd politely asked for the milk, but Raph ignored her until she gave him a light slap on the arm and nodded at the milk carton to his left. Raphael didn't act like he noticed her, but he reached over and grabbed it, filling her glass without a word. Kate thanked him nonchalantly, and to his shock, Don swore he heard a muttered "welcome."

Leonardo was reading a newspaper, but he looked over the top at Donny with interest. Mikey called, "Aren't you gonna eat, Don?" Don stammered something about eating later and went back to his room, feeling dazed. Leonardo followed.

"She's better today," he said from behind his purple-clad brother. Don spun around to face Leonardo. "She's had some time to think about it. I think she understands. And she does well with Raph, considering. Watch her, Don. Make sure she gets home OK, and maybe invite her back once in a while." Don was shocked. Leo hated having strangers down here.

"Are you sure?" he sputtered. Leonardo shrugged.

"She'll be good for us," he answered and went back to the kitchen. Don sank into the couch. _What happened while I was asleep?_

* * *

"All right. It's that one," she said, pointing to a window with a mint green scarf draped inside. It was near the top of the building, where she could see the city over the top of the shorter building next door. "So you can come tap whenever you want. Oh, God. I need a shower and a change of clothes. I'm a mess," she sighed, looking down at herself. 

"When will you be out late again?" he asked, not really wanting her to go home. He'd enjoyed hearing her shriek at the sight of the sewer tunnels and loved the way she didn't think twice about being carried. Kate had carefully touched his skin and carapace on the walk to her place, but she had tried to do it subtly enough that he wouldn't notice. _Believe me, I noticed. Even if it was just curiosity…I noticed._ Now, it was all ending. She was home.

The apartment building was a nice one, red brick with a little coffee house in the bottom. There were tons of windows, and Don knew this was one of the classier places around. He wondered how she afforded it but decided not to pry. Kate was already walking out of the ally and towards the front door. She turned to answer and noticed Donny lingering next to the manhole and garbage dumpster. _He can't go out in the street with you. He has to stay here._

She walked back to him, adjusting the strap of her bag and pushing it out of the way. "Tomorrow. Every night at 11 or so. Why? Ya gonna escort me home every night so no one else tries to get me?" she asked, teasing.

To her surprise, Don answered "yes" in a very serious tone. The smile melted away. This was so thoughtful of him to go out of his way for her. "You'd do that for a stranger?"

"You're not a stranger, Kate. Twenty-four hours ago, yeah, I didn't know you; I didn't even know you existed," he murmured. He looked up and continued, "But today- I don't know. You were terrified of me yesterday, and today…" he trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Today, I'm your friend," Kate finished. Don beamed as she laced her fingers and placed her hands on the back of her head, turning and looking as though she didn't believe that any of this was happening. She turned to him again and dropped her hands down, shaking her head. "Well, I guess I better go. Thank you… for everything. Will I see you tomorrow, or are you just going to watch?"

"Only if you want to see me," he told her with a twinge of hope in his voice. Kate could tell that he wanted to be around her. That he wanted so badly for her to say "yes." She reached down and took his hand.

"Of course I do," she affirmed with a subtle squeeze. Kate began her walk to the front door again, her hand pulling away from his. At the street, she glanced back, but he was already gone.


	6. Every Princess Has Her Palace

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or associated characters._

_A/N: I'm glad that people enjoy the character of Kate and that she's not too cliché or just plain dull. On that same note, thank you for your reviews. I've been cranking chapters out quickly to this point, but I do expect that to slow down as it's finals and semester break time. Just so ya know. Please read and review!_

Donatello would have been kidding himself if he said he wasn't somewhat excited about the patrol the following day. He personally took watch on the street where Kate's studio was located. And as soon as the others were gone their separate directions to look for trouble, Don made his way to the fire escape to peek in at his friend.

Kate's student that night was a younger Wall Street type who was getting married soon and wanted to learn to dance as a surprise to his bride-to-be. He was a clumsy case, stepping on her toes and looking down way too much, almost taking her nose off after she corrected him and he'd snapped his head up. _The fact that this guy can even walk is a big enough surprise for me_, Kate thought as she forced enthusiasm and encouraged him. _You're getting paid extra. Just envision the check._

When he finally managed a full song without stopping or tripping either of them, he decided he was finished for the night. Now, the floor was hers again. Pulling herself onto her toes, she began what turned out to be a half hour of ballet, leaps and all. Kate was fully engrossed in her art and didn't seem to notice Donny watching her, just as she hadn't two nights before.

Michaelangelo had always been the artistic turtle with the appreciation for the finer things, but Donny liked some art. He knew he liked what he saw tonight. It was almost disappointing when she finished, but then he remembered that she wanted to see him.

Tonight, Kate was wearing track shoes, perhaps a lesson learned from the tussle. Her scrapes were drying and had likely split tonight, but she could have cared less. She was used to painful feet after almost eighteen years of dancing. Kate walked briskly, looking around nervously.

"Didn't I tell you I'd be here?" Don called playfully from behind her. Kate turned around quickly and smiled. "Are you taking the bus?" he asked.

"Well, it's kind of a walk from here, you know," she answered. He was about to be very bold and summoned some strength from deep inside.

"What about a different mode of transportation?" She raised an eyebrow. "All that stuff about slow turtles is soooo inaccurate," Don mused. He held out his arms to her. With slight hesitation, Kate went over and allowed herself to be scooped into his basket hold.

"Do you think you can carry me all that way?" she asked. Don rolled his eyes and told her sarcastically that he thought he could manage. It wasn't very far to her apartment taking a straight path. "Where are we going?" she asked as he threw her over his shoulder and began his climb up to a high rooftop. When they were at the top, Don approached the ledge. He turned her to face the city.

Kate's breath was taken away from seeing the city at such a height and as free as she was. She was getting a little nervous about the ledge, though. "Hey, I can see my apartment from here," she called, excitedly. Donatello couldn't help but grin.

"Yep, and that's where we're going." He turned back around and took a few steps back. Kate's smile faded quickly, the wind blowing her hair. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ The way that he tucked her against himself to reduce drag confirmed that he had.

"Are you crazy?" she cried in a high-pitched squeal. But he was already running and in mid-air, his arms pressing her against him as they glided. Kate braced herself for the landing, but it was much lighter than expected. _Like ballet._ It was stomach-wrenching to watch the ground pass below as they jumped, but somehow exhilarating. It wasn't as scary as she thought; Don made her feel safe. He swung down to her fire escape and hopped down the levels.

When they were on the final platform, he stopped and loosened her deathgrip on his shell and neck. She pulled her face away, staring at him and trembling. He was so calm about what he had just done. Don smiled gently and set her down. She swallowed and closed her eyes, opening them in a few seconds. Without a word, he took her hands and helped her to the lowest metal step in theangled staircase. Instead of using the ladder, he hooked his ankles and leaned down, lowering her carefully to the pavement.

"Front door service," he smiled. "Well, side door, actually." She looked up at him, perched up on the angled steps again.

"That...was amazing," she panted, still trying to catch her breath. "Um, d-do you wanna see the place?" Don was taken aback. _Go inside a place as nice as this one? _He was supposed to be on watch. _They won't miss me for a few minutes._ He nodded and pointed to her window, raising an eye ridge. Kate understood and went inside, riding her elevator up and running to her bedroom, where she flicked the locks and pulled the window up. Her friend slid inside and looked around.

Kate's apartment was like a palace compared to anyplace else he'd been. The floor was glossy hardwood with a large rug by the bed. The outer walls were the same brick as the outside, and the inner walls were white. Her closet was a long line of sliding mirrored doors, one of which was pulled back to reveal a neat, color-coded line of shirts and a rack of shoes. Her dresser had a mess of makeup and hair rollers and jewelry scattered along the top. A stack of books rested on her nightstand beside a large bed covered in soft white and cream and mint covers. Some clothes were strewn around the closet and on the bed. A desk with a full computer system stood next to a full bookshelf. When Don looked back at Kate, she was blushing. "But you're just a librarian," he sputtered.

"I am. But my dad owns a bunch of properties- mostly parking decks that he rents out. It's low maintenance and pulls in a lot of cash. And Terry, Rory, and Sam? The same thing. It was kind of the deal between my dad and me; if I was going to move out of the dorms and into the city, I would do it with friends and in a safe place. I'm all he has, you know. He takes care of me." Don nodded and just kept looking around in awe. "So, um, you wanna see the rest of it?"

The rest of the apartment was just as beautiful. They didn't go into the others' bedrooms, but she showed Don the bathroom, with its lavender walls, white tile, huge tub and glass shower, and double sinks, and the main room, a combination living room and kitchen. There was no table, just a row of stools that stood against the island. A curved brown leather couch stood in the center, setting off a seating area with an entertainment center, tables, two matching leather chairs, and a fireplace. One entire side was nothing but windows, and Don recoiled, waiting for her to pull the shades so that he wouldn't be seen.

He felt a sinking feeling as he followed her around the apartment. Though it had a homey and youthful touch, this apartment and its furnishings were high-end. Thousands and thousands had gone into this place. Don had never known a rich person before. Kate had seemed a little snooty in the lair, but that had been a little based on fear. Since, she had mellowed and seemed almost as down-to-earth as April. He supposed that the boarding school and Europe trip had been indicators, but this was the last thing he'd expected. Don had thought maybe she'd have a modest little place with outdated decorating and rummage sale fare. But this? How could anyone like this like somebody like him? How could anybody like this want to spend time in a sewer?

"Teachers don't make much; neither do college librarians," she told him, sitting on the couch. "So, my dad's kind of taking care of things. He feels like he should, I guess. I still like working and making my own money, even if it isn't much. Dad's an engineer. He's been designing engines and fuel systems for automobiles for a while. But the main bread and butter's in real estate. He never invested in stocks. 'Property,' he used to say, 'is the only sensible investment. It can't tank; you can see it and touch it.' He was right. He inherited a lot of it and has been buying, too." Don, however, was stuck back at the first part of the story: the engineering.

"So what kind of fuel systems?" he asked. She furrowed her brow and looked at the ceiling, thinking.

"I don't know. Some sort of hybrid thing. A car with efficiencies that'll blow the industry or something. But not for a while. There's some sort of problem with fitting the system into the appropriate body dimensions and working out the acceleration so that it's fast enough to properly merge on the highway." Don's mouth watered slightly at the thought of seeing the plans. It was something he'd always wanted to do. To Donatello, engineering was a god among academic disciplines.

"So then you must have a pretty nice car? What are you doing taking the bus?" he asked. She grinned sheepishly, covering her face with her hands and sighing.

"You _had_ to ask. I don't really like driving in the city. I'm a little scared of the crazy drivers. I do have a car, but it's really nothing too fancy. It's in one of dad's garages here for when I need a car- mostly to go home- but I don't really use it."

Donny's communicator beeped. He looked down at it and picked it up. "Where are you?" Leo demanded.

"I'm heading for the downtown," Don lied. "Yep, I'm on my way." He put it away and looked at Kate. She looked back at him with her big blue eyes and he cursed himself for ever inventing the communicators and giving one to Leonardo. "I guess I need to get going. Tomorrow?" Kate smiled.

"Tomorrow," she affirmed. She walked him over to the window, watching him duck out. "And this time, you don't have to stare at me from the side window. You can come inside to watch when I'm alone," she called. Donatello felt his cheeks warm a little, glad that he was in the dark where she couldn't see it.

* * *

"Where were you tonight?" his brother scolded when Don finally arrived. "You knew we were supposed to meet here at eleven. We've been waiting almost a half hour. I was worried something happened." Don lowered his head, deflated after his high for the night. 

"I know; I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I'll bet I know where he was," Mikey piped up from the back. I'll bet he was vis-" Raphael's head shot up, and he interrupted his youngest brother, knowing what he was getting at.

"-Virtually here when I asked him to help me out at that deli break-in I told you 'bout. He stayed to finish up the job and said he'd catch up." Leonardo turned around to look at the red-clad turtle.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. Raph threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Leo! Donny's a big boy; I don't know. I guess I had faith that the cops were slow tonight, and he'd get here when he could. God, you're not our mother. If he needed help, he'd call. He made these things after all," Raph retorted, waving a communicator under Leo's nose. The last thing he wanted was a fight, so he more or less dropped the incident. Don wasn't sure why Raph was lying for him.

"Just-just call next time, Donny, OK?" Leo asked more gently. Don realized how worried about his brothers that Leonardo was.

He nodded and replied, "Yeah, sure, I just, uh, lost track of time. Thinking about a new invention," he added. Leo accepted the excuse and walked to the front of the group. They turned and left together, Don and Raph lagging a bit.

"Don't say it; I know where you were tonight. I don't like it, but I know how you hate being embarrassed, and how bad Mikey can dish it. Just try to watch the clock if you're supposed to meet us." With that, Raph ran on ahead, always challenging Leo to be the leader and keep pace.

* * *

When he returned home, Don was actually eager to head to his room; if not to sleep, to enjoy his bed. Just as he'd hoped, Kate's sweet smell was still faintly lingering in his pillowcase, just as it had been the night before. Reaching over and grabbing his blanket to tuck beside himself, he cuddled down into his covers. 

_I would never actually try anything with her. Just being around her is enough. It's got to be enough. I mean, there's no way a human is going to accept us that way. But God, she's so beautiful... and smart. Just think how amazing it would be to- No! Don't even think about that. She's got everything she could ever want... without having you._

But try as he might, Don couldn't shake the thought of her standing in her bedroom, surrounded by her pastels and in front of that row of mirrors. Only the reflections weren't normal; they were all facing forward just like she was, all looking at him with that same uncertain smile, the one that said "I want to trust you, but..." The one that made the corners of her mouth turn up softly and plumped her lower lip. Maybe the problem was that he really didn't want to shake the thought.

_Just once, it's OK for you to have a secret, Don. Raph's got his places he goes and the people you know he probably meets. Mikey's got his sketches and poetry that no one else sees. Leo's got his meditation and all those things he thinks about. Just this once, you're the mysterious one. And it feels good._

* * *

"This is three nights in a row that he's slept, Raph. I shouldn't be worried about that, but it's not like Donny. He's never been one to call it an early night and drag himself to breakfast and practice." Leo was pacing in the kitchen after watching Donny retreat to his room and turn the lights out. Raphael rubbed his eyes in a tired manner. Not tired like he wanted to go to bed, just tired of this whole obsession with his brother's behavior. "You don't think it's about tomorrow, do you?" he asked, looking toward Sensei's old room. 

"No, I don't," Raph sighed. "I don't think he's got any sort of problem you can do anything about, Fearless Leader," he quipped sarcastically as he stood up to leave. Leo placed himself in Raph's path.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his tone a bit more irritated. Raph smiled, knowing he'd gotten under his skin.

"Ain't it kinda obvious? I mean, aren't you supposed to know stuff about us- like intuitively or something? That's like, what you do, right?" He had that cocky smile on his face as he toyed with Leo, but tonight, the oldest turtle wasn't in the mood for bickering or playing mind games.

"Raph," Leo tried again in a threatening tone. His brother threw himself back into his chair in frustration.

"He's a little preoccupied, and you did it. You told him to take care of the girl. Can't you see that she's always on his mind? She's not maybe in the front all the time, but she's there. He waited all day to walk her home. She's like him, Leo. She's different, and she's smart. That girl is the new April, Leo. Only I think it might be worse this time around." Leo took a step back, absorbing this and knowing what Raph meant by the 'April' remark. "God, don't do anything or say anything to him. I mean, this is good for him, right? It's natural for him to be curious about other people; we all have been. And he's the most like them out of all of us with how smart he is, so it only makes sense. It's got to be good. He's sleeping again. He's smiling, Leo. Donny's really…happy," he finished, his own voice becoming a little softer as he thought about Ashley.

"So you think I should just let him get attached?" Leonardo asked, skeptically. Raph approached his brother, laying a hand on his shoulder, knowing how much this bothered him.

"I think worse things could happen. He'll learn. He'll figure it out, but you can't do that for him. And who knows, maybe he just needs a friend. I got Casey, you know-well, sometimes. Maybe this is just like that," Raph offered, but they were both a little unsure of that suggestion.

"_It's_ almost here," Leo whispered, noting the dark anniversary that was approaching.

"Yeah, and knowing what Donny thinks about it- all that guilt he felt- wouldn't you rather see him like this?" Raph asked. Leo hadn't thought of that. It was true, Donny had been so hard on himself that a distraction sounded like a pretty good idea. Raphael started to leave now, knowing that conversation was ending and that he'd had a minor victory.

"How do you do it, Raph? How can you go from being so difficult to being so… helpful?" Leo asked, staring at his brother with large, sincere eyes. Raph smiled, turning around to look at his sunken-shouldered older brother.

"We all gotta act our age some time, and with all the crap I do, I'm due to act beyond my years every once in a while. You're not off the hook; you just got a time out," he called.


	7. A Chance Encounter

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles or associated characters. Kate and Ashley are mine, though._

_A/N: A shorter chapter compared to others, but one that should clear up some things for some of you and ties up some loose ends so far. Thanks for the reviews!_

_One year ago…_

April came out of Splinter's room, wiping her eyes. She walked directly into Casey's arms, breaking into sobs. Even Casey was somber on this night with the severity of the situation. He stroked her hair and walked her out of the lair, quietly hushing her. It was a side of Casey they had never seen; in fact, this was a side of April that they had rarely seen. Casey and April had been there for days, ever since Leo had called them and told them that Master didn't seem to be getting over his latest illness; it was only getting worse. Now, Splinter was sending them home. It was doing them no good to sit in his living room, he told them, when there was a whole world that needed them.

"Don, I don't like this; he's seeing us all individually. There's got to be something," Leo whispered fiercely, pulling his tired-faced brother aside.

Donatello didn't want to tell his brother he couldn't find anything else to treat on the aged body of his Sensei. Splinter was an old rat; with the effects of the mutagen and his rapid aging as a pet of his master, Don had estimated that he was the equivalent of a seventy-year-old man. He'd lived a hard life in the sewers, and he just seemed exhausted by it all lately. He slept more; he had trouble getting around.

"Age catches up with everyone, Leo. I'm doing all I can, but-" Leo raised a finger and leaned forward.

"That's not good enough. Help him, Don. You've helped save us all; save our father." All this pressure was really wearing on Donny, who hadn't eaten or slept in days. He was constantly checking vital signs, doing blood tests, trying to medicate his sensei to end some of his pain.

"My son," Splinter began as Donatello came to check him again. "You are so troubled. Your mind is clouded with worry, and I know that I have been the source of such torment for your young mind." Don softened and sat forward.

"Oh, no, Master. You are never a burden to me; I love you." The old rat's kind eyes and even tone never wavered, not even a moment. He merely sighed and patted his son's hand, smiling gently.

"Yes, I understand that your love is deep, Donatello. Perhaps your kind heart is, at times, too large for your own body. You bring yourself much anguish in trying to solve all of life's problems, when they are often not like those that you may work on your chalkboard; there are no answers. There is only the reward of being in the moment. Of all of your brothers, I believe that you have the capacity to be the most caring, and also the capacity to be the most injured as a result of others' recklessness; this is a risk you have accepted in following your heart and mind over your body and instinct." He was quiet for a moment before continuing, "I fear the sun is setting on my time with you. I want you to remember to love and care for all, but also to havelove and care for yourself."

It pained Don to hear his master worrying about him when he was experiencing so much pain. "You're not going anywhere, Sensei. You've still got years to go," Don forced uncomfortably, knowing that Splinter was probably right. Sensei lifted a paw and stroked his cheek.

"Hiding your feelings will only cause you greater grief in this life, my son. It is but another way to lie, avoiding the truth." Don felt pinpricks behind his eyes, stabbing and blurring his vision, threatening to force through at any moment. Don stood quickly and kissed Splinter's head, bowing.

"Good night, Sensei," he murmured and hurried away, wiping away the tears as he went. It would be the last thing he ever said to his master. By the time Leonardo had frantically woken him in the night, Splinter had not breathed for minutes, and his pulse was gone. Don did all that he could with CPR and medicines, even trying to think of a way he could shock his heart, but in the end, Michaelangelo had dragged him away with fierce strength.

"Let him go, Donny. Just let him go." Don had erupted into angry tears. If he'd just been there at the onset of all of this… He could have done something. If he hadn't been so selfish and just stayed that night instead of letting Leo sit up. Leo had good intentions, but he didn't know anything about medicine. All Don had wanted was just to sit down for a few moments; he hadn't wanted to fall asleep for so many hours.

Mike grabbed him and cried with him, and they hugged tightly at Splinter's bedside. "I should have been there! I failed you; I failed him," Don wailed. Mike shook his head vigorously.

From behind them both, Leonardo offered, "No, Donny. You kept him alive this long. It was a miracle. You did all you could do. Look at yourself; you're so tired." But the oldest turtle was shaking and spilling tears so that it was difficult to find what he'd said comforting. He dropped to his knees and embraced them both.

At the doorway, Raph was fighting his tears, watching his brothers. "We all are. It's finally over," he whispered. He sniffed and tilted his head back, willing the tears to run back into his head. "I'll call April and Casey," he mumbled and left, not wanting them to see him cry. Walking away from the natural hole in their circle that he was meant to fill. Trying to be brave.

He'd gone to his place. And he'd found someone else there that night. A young woman, perhaps not even a legal adult; it was hard to tell age on people who lived so hard. A jet-black-haired willow smoking a cigarette. He'd been so distracted that he hadn't seen her until she saw him.

"Hey! Can't you see this is my spot? You got eyes in that ugly head of yours?" she called, snickering.

"Listen, lady, I ain't in the mood for confrontation tonight. A'ight? Can't you just cut outta here? Find some lucky guy somewhere and score a buck or two?" She flicked her cigarette at him and blew her smoke up testily.

"Yeah, I suppose. But don't get used to this; I don't take orders from any man for free." She brushed herself off and walked away, her high-heeled boots sinking in mud and causing a slurping, sucking sound to follow her out of the park. Raph hadn't thought anything of her, merely trying to keep from killing her in his hopeless rage or break down in front of her.

When she'd kept showing up, he had no other choice but to let her stay. She was different from anyone else. She didn't ask questions about him or scream and run away. "You think I don't see my share of weirdos in my line of work? At least you're normal inside; some people got normal faces and are all kind of freakish inside- where it counts." The only person to get away with implying that he appeared freakish.

He hadn't told anyone about her; it would hurt his toughguy image and probably just stir up concern from Leo that he didn't want or need. How he could he make them understand what Ashley was? He didn't even understand it.

_Today…_

Tonight when he went to his place, his heart felt heavy. He thought of what had happened a year ago. He remembered his sensei and thought about his brothers' anguish.

A few yards away, Raphael stopped short. There was a sound of fumbling with something and light padding away on the grass. It could have been wishful thinking, brought on by the occasion, but it seemed so real. He had to check, just in case.

The more the turtle ran, the more he convinced himself that it wasn't her. Why would it be? He hurried on, trying to cut off the feet to see who it was who'd found his place and dared to stay there, dared to run from him like a coward. He jumped into the path, pulling sais and stopped dead, letting them drop from his hands.

A woman with short, layered hair stood before him. Jet-black with a stunned look in her brown eyes. She wore jeans and a tank top with a jacket hanging over a stuffed purse. There were no new signs of abuse, no cigarettes, but her identity was unmistakable, a thin scar running the length of her face at the left side, the reminder of a run-in with a dealer who wanted money.

"Ashley?" he breathed. She swallowed. "But you're in jail!" he stuttered. A confused look passed over her face.

"I never went to jail- not for long anyway," she replied flatly. "I got picked up, but I was only eighteen and it was my first offense. I helped them find some runaways, some underaged girls lured in by this certain pimp. When they picked him up, they decided to go easy. I went to a women's home to get my life together, but I never went to jail for any length. Lot of community service and careful supervision, but no jail," she repeated.

"Where ya been?" he asked, feeling angry that she hadn't tried to find him and had run from him.

"I've been up-state. Cleaning up, actually workin' on a GED. I'm living with some girls an hour from here. Some ex-junkies; we help each other. I haven't been able to leave; one screw up and I maybe do see the jail, but… I thought you'd be mad like you are now. When I heard you coming, you already sounded mad. And I realized what tonight was for you... I'm not even supposed to be here. But I wanted to see if you were OK," she trailed off.

This whole thing had changed Ashley; she just wasn't the same. Her voice didn't sound so husky from the smoke. She smelled better, looked cleaner. She seemed more like a lady, but looked younger. There were still the rough edges. Still that streetwise undertone to her voice, but yet, she was all-around softer somehow. Maybe it was getting three meals a day and sleeping in a bed, not working there.

"I gotta go before the girls notice I'm gone longer than I should be, but um, maybe I'll stop in and see you from time to time. You still come here?"

"Same time almost every night," he breathed. Ashley smiled and patted his shell as she left, hurrying off to the city.

She wasn't gone after all. But he'd been so sure… The more he thought about the article, though, he supposed that it didn't say anything about sentencing or anything. Just one of those blurbs in the inside about a couple girls being picked up, one of them Ashley Davidson, 18. The other girl's name, Andrea, sounded familiar, too. And the place was right; it corresponded with her disappearance, so he thought it was her. He'd been right, and the charges were there, but he'd only assumed the sentencing, not followed up.

This changed things. This gave him a little hope, even though she wasn't around. It confirmed that she was all right and that she hadn't forgotten him. He certainly hadn't forgotten her. And just like this time last year, her being there took thesting off his pain, at least a little bit. Made it bearable.

_Am I OK? _he asked himself, thinking about her concern. He thought about what he'd done for Donny. How he'd helped Leo. How much more patient he was getting with them all. _Yeah, I guess I am._ _But I woulda been better if I'd known where you were._


	8. The Three Word Slip

_A/N: Well, well…The last three months were CRAZY, and I can't guarantee that it's going to get any better, but here's at least a short update. Probably a lot of mistakes. It's been a long time since I even read the other chapters. Whoops! Anyways, you know the drill. I don't own any characters except Kate and Ashley._

Kate snapped away at her gum, sitting cross-legged and transfixed on the television set, her elbows out and doing their best to dodge Mike's flailing hand as she skillfully finished another race on the Xbox. This was becoming a nice sort of routine; a night of movies or video games or something similar. Leonardo looked at them from where he sat on the couch. Raph was eating his fourth slice of pizza, and Don was nibbling and trying not to stare so much.

"That's two in a row," Kate declared proudly, looking on as Mikey sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You're slipping."

"There must be something wrong with this controller. Have to have Donny take a look at this 'cause-" Don smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with that controller. You just got served twice in the same night," Don said, swallowing. Kate beamed. _Oh, that smile…_

"I love you, Donny," she replied nonchalantly, getting up to go to the bathroom and patting his shoulder on her way past. The room froze for a few seconds, the turtles looking at one another awkwardly. Their brother managed a quiet, forced smile, avoiding her eyes. When the door closed behind her, the silence continued. Donatello stood quickly and went to his room without a word. The others looked at one another, and Leonardo shook his head solemnly, indicating to leave him alone.

When Kate returned, she immediately noticed the vacancy on the couch. The light was streaming out from under the door in Don's room. She smiled and approached, tapping with a knuckle and letting herself in when there was no answer, just like always.

Don was engrossed in his computer, but unlike usual, he was just fiddling with some Paint doodle or something. He looked distant and seemed to notice that she was there, but he didn't say anything. It was then that she noticed an over-turned picture frame. Kate glanced at him and reached for it, pulling it from under some papers. It was a photo of the four turtles and a large rat, cloaked in a frayed robe. His hair was slick with flecks of gray, and a wise and gentle smile curved his face. Sensei.

"So, um, your sensei has been gone for a while, huh?" she quietly asked. He stopped typing and turned in his chair, swallowing hard. Noticing the pain in his eyes, she added, "You don't have to talk about it; I was just curious."

Don's mind raced. This was the last conversation he wanted to have with anyone, let alone Kate. He never felt comfortable talking about it because he wasn't sure he could control his emotions. Donny tried to think of the least emotional thing he could say about it, but the words just came tumbling out, as though waiting for the floodgates to be opened.

"He was really old. We couldn't really be sure how old, though. I tried to help him, but-" Don's voice was starting to crack and sound more like croaking. He lowered his head and took a deep breath, but it sounded more like a sob. _Do not cry,_ he told himself fiercely.

He felt something that distracted him from the tears stinging his eyes and threatening to fall. It was a soft, slender hand holding his. He'd thought for sure that she would balk at the idea of touching him, and yet he stared at her fingers intertwined with his and slowly followed up her arm until he looked into her eyes

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything. Were you there with him?" she asked. He nodded, eyes glassy and threatening to spill over. She squeezed his hand and smiled a soft, soothing smile. A smile Donatello imagined a mother would smile. "Then you did everything you could do and everything he would hope you'd do for him."

Donatello's face crumpled, and he lowered it quickly so she couldn't see. How did she know what to say? He gasped as the tears temporarily blurred his vision before spilling down his cheeks. Maybe he could brush them away. Maybe… But one dripped down onto his thigh making a small pat as it hit. _Where is the noise when you need it?_

He was face to face with Kate, who had tipped his chin up so he would look at her. _She can see that you're crying and crying hard. Now what?_ As though, she could hear him, the girl wiped his cheeks with the back of her thumb, sending a shiver through Don's body. "Shhh… It's all right. Here," she said, turning and sifting through a pile of books and papers with one hand, not letting go of his hand. She produced a box of tissues and pulled one loose to blot his face, giving it to him. "I didn't mean to upset you, Donny."

Kate felt horrible for mentioning something so distressing to Donatello. He looked so miserable, so small and helpless. She realized how lonely he and his brothers must be and knew that they probably had not talked about Splinter very often, bottling up their pain until it could no longer be contained.

The pain and frustration brewing inside him was almost too much. To hear her say those words he'd been longing for in that playful, insincere way, as though she could never actually say them the way he'd wanted to hear them. To see that picture. To hear that name right now. And now to have those eyes looking into his with so much sympathy. Her hands on his face. Her breath close enough that he could smell the sweetener in her gum.

And she did something simultaneously wonderful and terrible at the same time. She pressed his head into her chest, where he could hear her heart beating and inhale her scent. Where his tears caught in the cotton of her t-shirt and darkened the fabric. At that moment, Don choked a sob with a sort of muffled gasp, but he was sure that it was the pain of his heart breaking that had caused it.

Her fingers worked through the knot of his bandana, pulling the soaked fabric away and laying it carefully on the desk.

"Tomorrow will be better," she finally offered, clearing her throat. Don wasn't so sure because tomorrow, there would still be Kate. There would still be that sweet, innocent way about her, so naïve of all the thoughts and feelings brewing inside him. Tomorrow, there would still be the memory of tonight. She reached over him and minimized the screen, switching off the monitor. He put a hand on hers, stopping her before she could retract her hand.

"Katie," he began, feeling every ounce of dignity he had spilling out and feeling exposed and vulnerable as always. Don's voice failed at the second syllable of her name, furthering frustrating the situation and embarrassing him when he was trying to tell her the most important thing he could, offering himself to her to reject and trample and mutilate like some piñata...

She smiled and tilted his head again. "You called me 'Katie.' Not very many people call me that," she added thoughtfully. They stared at one another for a few more moments, before Kate pulled her hand away fully. "I think you ought to sleep tonight. You're exhausted, you know? No computer… promise," she commanded. He nodded absent-mindedly. Maybe that's all it was… just lack of sleep playing tricks on his mind. Somehow, he doubted that, and maybe she did, too. She was a smart and perceptive girl; she had to know somehow, Don reasoned.

"I gotta take you home," he sniffed as he wiped the last of his tears in artificial masculinity and prepared to stand. Kate pushed him back down and patted his shoulder again.

"Mikey can take me. You stay here and sleep so you can come to the studio again tomorrow night and be you again. I expect you at one hundred percent, you know." She smiled and arched her eyebrow, giving his shoulder a squeeze and leaving briskly, but not before stopping at the door to wave. Don gave her a nod.

After the door shut, his shoulders slumped, and he smacked his forehead. _You almost said it and ruined everything. You let your guard down and look what it got you. It won't be the same now; she can sense something's up. And now Mikey's the one taking her home, watching her windows light up and her shadow float around the apartment._

He couldn't think of that. If there's one thing he didn't need, it was more thinking. He'd done enough of that already. Don fell into his bed and forced himself into a light and uncomfortable sleep.


	9. Pandora's Box

_A/N: Yes, I am still alive, haha… we'll see if this STORY still is. See if anyone still cares to read it, I guess. What can I say? I'm a busy, busy college student. Again, probably lots of mistakes… just like old times, I don't own any characters except Kate and Ashley._

It had been weeks since the three-word slip. Neither had really said much about that night, choosing to pretend he'd never cried in front of her. It was what she thought he wanted. Kate had seen that shame, that embarrassment over his weakness, and she never wanted to bring it out again.

Kate clutched her things as the hovercraft sped down the tunnel toward home. Donatello crouched beside her, a protective arm over her to hold her in when they passed over bumps. He wished that she'd tell him what was in the box, but a secret was a secret, he supposed. While he stored his vehicle, she made her way inside to loud greetings from the couch and instant attention on the large box.

"It's sort of for all of you, but mainly for Michelangelo," she confessed, handing him the heavy box. He ripped it open eagerly and stopped, staring.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked, nearly breathless. She smiled and nodded as he produced the paints and brushes and pans from the box.

"For a mural on the wall. I figure it's so bland down here, and you're such a good artist that you could make something really beautiful." Don had been there long enough to hear what was in the box. He was somewhat disappointed that it wasn't something more interesting, but at least it would keep Mike occupied and give him more time with Kate.

With Michelangelo retreating to his room to plan and mix some sample colors, the other two turtles focused their attention back on the television, leaving Don and Kate standing together near the door. "Don't think I forgot you," she whispered, pulling a stack of papers from her bag. "Come on."

When they were in his room, Kate began to sort them and unfold them. Donatello glanced at them and did a double-take. "These are engineering designs!" he gasped. "For engines!"

"I know; Daddy can't seem to get this system to work efficiently. He'd tossed them for shredding, but instead of doing that, I thought you might like to work on it." He looked at her skeptically.

"I don't know… your dad went to college and has so much experience. I'm just-" she waved her hand dismissively.

"The smartest person I know," she finished. The word "person" made Don perk up a bit. He eagerly began looking at the papers and making little notes. She watched him for a few minutes, smiling as he followed the designs and worked formulas and started separate component sketches. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and put down his pencil.

"Later," Don said. It may have been the first time he'd ever stepped away from a new project on his own volition. Kate grinned and collapsed onto his bed with him, telling him all about her day and snuggling close to listen as he told her about his. Donatello's hands had been supporting his head, but he slowly brought them down, using one to drape down her side and hold her lower back. Bravely, he lowered his other hand to his chest, where her other hand was resting.

She never broke eye contact, listening intently, as though she was oblivious to the motion at all. And as his hand crept towards hers, she didn't flinch, not even when his three thick fingers clumsily felt around for a good way to grip hers. He'd never thought anyone could love him, but he liked to imagine that maybe she did. Just the way she looked at him, the way she felt so comfortable with him and so safe. And he began to imagine what it would be like to kiss her. To lose himself just like they did on TV and not feel like such a monster. What would it be like to kiss someone?

When he looked down at their hands, so did she. He sighed; they looked so unnatural and wrong. "I wasn't born for this life," he murmured. Kate squeezed his hand gently.

"No, you were born to be someone's pet in a bowl, so I'd say you've done better than could be expected," she added with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Don remained thoughtful, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"That's not who I am," he answered. Kate's eyes softened, and she nudged up closer, pulling his eyes to hers.

"Neither is who you want to be. You're just you; that's all you need to be," she replied. Kate closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly and still keeping her eyes closed. Now would be the perfect moment to make a move if he could only work up the nerve… Don decided it would be safe to nuzzle her head, and at that moment, she decided it would be safe to rest her head back on the pillow. And that simultaneous shift caused them to accidentally hit their faces on one another, right at the mouth.

Both froze, lip-to-lip, nose-to-beak. He'd never kissed anyone; Don didn't know what he should do or how it should feel. His heart pounded, and his mind raced, and as he began to come down from the initial shock, he realized that he could feel something… pressure. This was a real kiss. Don laid perfectly still as she closed her mouth on his, and he felt a rush of utter joy and letdown at the thought of what had just happened and its abrupt end that initially made him a little dizzy.

And now there was silence. Don could hear his own pulse, quick and throbbing in his skull. Kate's eyes were cast down, her head lowered. He couldn't see her face, but a sudden wave of uneasiness hit him that told him that he wouldn't want to. That it would be a clear book of regret. The silence continued, and Don swallowed, willing her to speak. To say anything. To just look at him, but she didn't.

Kate laid still, her mind racing. It had been an accident, a silly, clumsy trip that had ended… very unexpectedly. She'd never thought of Donny as a sexual being, someone with wants and needs and fantasies. He was just her buddy, her escape from the pressures of the day and of people. She felt his take a breath, felt his throat move slightly and knew he was going to speak and acknowledge this, and Kate just wanted it to go away.

"Was I-"

"Donny, just don't-"

"…Okay?" he ended with a trembling whisper. The frustration melted for a moment, and Kate looked up. Don's eyes were soft and vulnerable. And she thought about what he'd asked. _Oh God, he's never…_ Don was, at heart, just a teenager. Just an insecure child, really. And he'd had a moment just now, a moment that shouldn't be made to feel awkward or wrong. She thought back to her first kiss for a moment. A junior high sweetheart dance in the hallway at school. Her favorite blue sweater. A stupid, dated Top 40 song wafting through the air. Braces. But somehow, it was the most wonderful thing. How could she call this a mistake? How could she hurt him like that? But, her body and her voice took over, knowing instinctively how to handle the situation. The inner teacher.

"Yes, Don. You were fine." His arm relaxed, his eyes meeting hers and accepting this response, and meanwhile, she begged for him not to try again.

Inside, Don was letting go of that breath he'd been holding. Something still didn't feel right, but what did he know? He was new to this all. And a thought coursed through him. _Maybe she's been thinking about this for a long time. Maybe she's just shocked that it actually happened. I'm shocked, so why wouldn't she be?_ Hope bubbled up inside him for a moment, but it wouldn't last.

He tried to hug her, but she stiffened in his arms, and he felt his bubble of hope deflate a little. "Do you mind if I look over those plans a little?" he asked. She sat up quickly, smiling.

"No, not at all. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off them too long," Kate smiled nervously. _You're blowing this. He knows you're lying._ "I was actually just, um, going to get home. My roommates are going to be there soon, and um, the place is kind of messy. You know. Nurses and their cleanliness… and all that."

He took bo from the corner, readying to walk her home. They reached the tunnels, and his hand reached out for hers as usual, but it was met by air, and when he glanced down, he saw her hands buried in the pockets of her pants, eyes cast down again.

No words as they sped along on the hovercraft to the manhole by Kate's apartments. Just an awkward stiffness as he held her in place. She began to climb the ladder, when his voice stopped her. "We're friends, Kate. That's all, I know. I'm sorry." The words hurt to say. But not as much as her relieved smile.

"Yes, Donny. Of course. My best friend. Tomorrow? Come watch me dance?" He forced his mouth to curl into a tight-lipped smile. Try as he might, there was no voice in him. He just nodded and watched her disappear into the side door.

Don turned on the tunnel-vision, staring blankly ahead as he sped home. He walked past the others without a word, that same tight curl on his lips. His hand scattered the papers on his desk, and they fluttered to the floor, but Donatello was nowhere near them. He was flopped into the bed, curling up tight and pulling the covers up as far as he could, clutching his tattered flannel blanket and rubbing it between his fingers. But he couldn't make the tears go away; her scent was still locked in his pillow.


	10. Splish Splash

_A/N: Whoa, this is two in a row now without too much of a hiatus. Maybe I'm back…Don't own the turtles, etc. Just my two ladies. Oh! And I don't own the song, either. It's from Anna & the King. Really pretty. And don't worry… the other guys and Ashley are going to get re-involved in the story. ;-)_

As leader of the family, Leonardo had decided that his brothers still weren't ready to visit their master's gravesite yet, more than thirteen months later. As they were all at differing points in their grief cycles, such a trip would be awkward and not the best way to honor Sensei, so he asked them all to think of Splinter, to meditate on his life, and to dedicate their thoughts to him once again, on the day they'd always known as his birthday. As if the skies understood the occasion, it rained and stormed all day long and into the night.

April and Casey had been down to visit, but otherwise, it was an uneventful day. Mike spent his day drawing and painting and writing, while Raphael angrily beat a punching bag and worked out with Casey, settling into the couch with his friend for a while. At one point, he stalked out of the lair, leaving the humans and his brothers. April and Leo sat in the kitchen over tea, catching up.

Donatello poked his head in and out of conversations and activities but mostly just spent time on his own, remembering how helpless he'd felt and wondering what he could have done differently to change the outcome of that night. All year, he'd attempted to match his sensei's symptoms to an ailment, to put a name to the horror of that night, but he never found exactly what he was looking for. And now, he waited for the minutes to tick by so that he could go see Kate.

At ten o'clock, he excused himself, pulling on a trench coat and fedora to walk unnoticed. Donny grabbed his umbrella on the way out the door, preparing for the downpour topside. He made his way up the stairs of the fire escape and looked in to be sure that Kate was alone. And then, he slipped in the side door, looking for cameras. Kate watched him and mouthed that there were none, and she pointed to a place where he could sit out of view from the windows.

It was much different to watch Kate dance to music. He had imagined her performing to some wonderful classical piece, but was surprised to find that she preferred pop music. Don wrinkled his nose at her selections of George Michael and Elton John and other artists. Just as he'd pictured her being a scholar, he'd thought she would have been a lover of elegant music. Nevertheless, she looked beautiful tonight. Her hair was knotted in a frizzy ball, loose tendrils of golden hair curling around her face and neck. Her pink top was accented with sequins so that she sparkled as she turned. It was as though she never saw him, her eyes focused and looking through him blankly.

While she rested, she turned off her music and turned to him, smiling now. "Was it better inside?" Kate asked as she took a drink from her bottle.

"Oh yeah… especially tonight since it's so rainy," he admitted. Don couldn't bring himself to be happy today, his mind was elsewhere, no matter how much he wanted to forget everything and focus on Kate.

And then the music began again, but it was different. No 80s pop, just a soft, sweet voice, and as Donatello listened, his throat tightened. To watch Kate twirling and bouncing before him… to these words…

"How Can I Not Love You" (_Check out the soundtrack for Anna & the King_)

The lyrics never phased Kate, who held herself so gracefully on her pointed toes. She gathered her things and thanked Don for keeping her company, frowning at the rain. Don noticed this and handed her his umbrella, pulling his damp coat around himself and hunkering down a bit. The two walked side-by-side, splashing in the puddles.

It started innocently; she stepped down heavily and sent a large splash against his leg. "Oops, sorry," she apologized with a grin. The next curb sent another splash. Then another at the next, bigger than the first. Now, he glanced sideways, just in time to see her jump with both feet into another… much like a child. She was laughing now, folding the umbrella and letting the rain soak her. Kate grinned and laughed, looking skyward and letting the rain run down her face and into her hair.

She splashed him again, running ahead and glancing over her shoulder. When she saw him lagging, she slowed and grabbed his hand, running and splashing again in the puddles. Don couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly. She was so beautiful and carefree and natural. He tried not to think about yesterday. Tried not to feel sad. They were friends, he assured himself. If she was okay, then he could be. Or at least he could pretend to be... to make her happy...

At one point, they neared an awning, rain pouring down off the side. Kate wove in and out, between the streams, darting into the shelter and back into the rain. When she looked back, she didn't see Donny. Her laughter slowed, and she cautiously walked back toward the end of the building. As she prepared to look around the corner, a stream of water fell down on her head. She shrieked and jumped away, watching Don jump down from the awning and land in a puddle with a huge splash. Kate gasped and wiped water from her eyes. She playfully slapped a stream of water toward him. Don met this with an upside down fedora, filling it quickly with water.

"No!" she giggled, backpedaling. "Truce, Donny! Truce. No more water-fighting." But he kept coming with the water. "I mean it," she warned, still lightly laughing. As he made a quick move, she leapt away, running. She could hear him behind her.

Kate ducked into her apartment building, glancing back and nodding upward. The air conditioning made for a frigid elevator ride upstairs. She let herself into her apartment, dripping and leaving puddles. Kate approached the fire escape, looking outside and stepping out, looking around.

"I'm right here," she heard him say, turning around to see him emerge from a shadow where she thought there had been no one. He stared at her, pressed against the brick away from the rain. Her hair hung in wavy pieces, darkened by the water. A slight drop of water was forming at the dip of her nose. Her chest rose a bit more drastically, still a bit out of breath from the play. Kate's clothes clung to her body now, and he could see her curves.

_She doesn't feel that way. She's your friend; stop looking!_ It was so hard to remind himself of what had happened. But as soon as he thought of it, thebirthday came to mind, and the combination threatened to tear the smile from his face and plunge him into the same gloom he'd felt all day. Something else happened to push those thoughts away, though.

A light came on behind them from the hallway, and a male voice could be heard. "Kate?" it called. Don instinctively drew his bo and pushed her to the corner of the fire escape. She gripped his arm across her chest and pushed back.

"It's okay," she whispered, quickly climbing back inside. Don watched curiously, as she padded across the floor, little puddles of water leaving a trail behind her. "Sam?" _Sam? Where do I know that name? _"Oh God, you weren't supposed to be back 'til tomorrow!" she squealed.

Though she had disappeared into the hallway, he could hear the squeaks and groan of the floor as she scampered down the hall, seeing a lumpy shadow passing on the wall. And then he saw them: Kate in the arms of a taller blonde man, her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He couldn't see the man's face obscured by Kate's head and hair. He laughed, "You're soaked! What have you been doing? You'll catch pneumonia!"

_Sam…Sam her roommate! The architect! The one who was studying in- _Don's thoughts were halted abruptly as he got a nice profile view of Sam and Kate locked in a kiss, a kiss not unlike the one that they'd shared the night before. He felt his heart sinking and his stomach turning, and he began to recoil and back away from the window.

_They're girls. Girls live with girls. Girls' roommates are girls_, Don tried to reason. Tried to make sense of this and make himself believe that this wasn't happening.

Kate's legs lowered to the ground, but the kiss didn't stop. And that was enough for Donny. He turned and leapt away, running along the rooftops, not even caring about his umbrella still leaning against the wall of the building.

Inside, Kate and Sam's lips slowly drew apart, her eyes sluggishly opening. "I missed you," he offered. "I know that we're not, you know, but I thought about you all summer, Kate. We've always been a little more than just friends, right?"

Kate bit her lip, a gentle smile sweeping her lips. She'd always had just a little crush on Sam. "I missed you, too," she breathed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. She paused to look up into his blue eyes, and he stared down at her with a loving, warm smile in return, kissing the top of her head. He felt warm and smelled like aftershave and sunscreen.

"Come on; I want to tell you all about Italy! You wouldn't believe the architecture. Michelangelo and the Sistine Chapel and-" At the mention of that name, she remembered her friend, standing out in the rain and glanced over her shoulder at the dark window, but she couldn't see him.

_Ugh, I'm going to have some explaining to do_, she thought. But it was a fleeting one, as she allowed herself to be pulled down the hallway to Sam's room.

_A/N: OK, so I noticed some agreement issues with this when I posted it last night and went through to make some changes. Some of this content was originally for the anniversary of Splinter's death. I didn't use it then, but I saved it. That content became Splinter's birthday. I thought I worked out glitches, but I noticed a few "huh?" things about the chapters. If you notice any more agreement issues, let me know. I didn't re-read all the chapters thoroughly._


End file.
